Lui, ou personne
by Kataclysme
Summary: Entre eux, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Pour Naruto, s'il ne pouvait pas partager son rêve avec Sasuke, alors le rêve de sa vie n'avait plus raison d'être. C'était lui, depuis toujours. Lui, ou personne. One Shot, NaruSasuNaru.


Bonjour à tous, oui, je sais, deuxième publication en deux jours !

J'espere que cet OS va vous plaire, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il n'y avait toujours eu que lui. Ce connard s'était révélé être indispensable à sa vie.  
Il avait été le premier à comprendre, qu'au fond, ils étaient identiques.  
Orphelins, abandonnés, et craints.

Lui pour son secret.  
Pour son démon, son « parasite ».  
Alors qu'il était la gentillesse incarnée, il était rejeté par tous.

Lui, pour son ascendance.  
Pour sa famille disparue, son frère criminel, son héritage.  
Alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie si simple, le pouvoir l'avait arraché à son enfance.

Ils avaient grandis.  
Il l'avait observé, le gamin turbulent qui courait dans les rues, seul, toujours suivi de regards haineux.  
Il avait entendu les chuchotements, les rumeurs sur son compte.  
Il n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le juger sans le connaitre, tout simplement.

Et puis il y avait eu l'Académie. La formation de la Team 7.

L'Equipe Maudite.

C'était la seule période heureuse qu'il avait pu connaitre, après le départ de son frère. Elle l'avait bien accueilli, mais son accueil à lui, avait été merveilleux.  
D'un coup d'œil, ils savaient qu'ils seraient rivaux.  
Il avait son alter ego.  
Il avait trouvé une personne qui ne le craignait ni ne l'adulait.  
Il avait une personne qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.  
Il avait une personne sur qui il pourrait compter.

Et il l'avait perdu. Sa vengeance devait être accomplie, peu importe le prix qu'il devait payer.  
Le lien qui les unissait devait être rompu.

Pour la vengeance de Sasuke.  
Pour la sécurité de Naruto.

Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait cette scène, dans la vallée de la Fin. Il était allongé, inconscient au sol, et il avait penché son visage au-dessus du sien.

Pour la première fois, il avait eu envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais le temps presse, et la vengeance n'attend pas. L'amour vient, il s'installe, et vous ronge le cœur. Il vous détruit l'âme, et vous affaiblit. Il vous fait douter de tout, même de vos idéaux les plus profonds. Il insuffle la contrariété là où se tenait l'assurance, la peur là où se tenait la détermination.

Cet amour inconditionnel, inavouable pour lui, une passion qui le dévorait, le jour, et la nuit.

Il aimait son alter ego à en perdre la raison. Les Nukenins de l'Akatsuki l'avait tout de suite vu. Cette lueur douloureuse qui passait dans son regard quand ils parlaient de son ami.  
Le visage impassible et froid se voilait, la voix se faisait moins sûre, le regard moins déterminé.

Car malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable de trancher définitivement et de rompre les liens qu'ils entretenaient.  
C'était la seule et unique fois où Sasuke Uchiwa avait perdu contre Naruto Uzumaki.

Le noir profond de ses cheveux avait perdu contre le blond lumineux des siens.  
L'onyx glacé de ses yeux avait sombré dans le bleu lagon des siens.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient face à face.

* * *

Il avait toujours voulu lui parler, en faire son ami.  
Parce qu'il trouvait que tous les deux se ressemblaient, dans leur solitude.

Il avait toujours tenté de le protéger, de le secourir, peu importait les conséquences de ses actes.

C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu son rival. Pour mieux l'approcher. Pour mieux le connaître. Pour mieux devenir son ami.

C'est pour ça que le blond s'était lancé à la poursuite de Sasuke. Parce que quoi que les gens disent, l'Uchiwa avait été son premier ami.  
Le premier qui l'avait défié, et qui l'avait reconnu comme un rival.

Parce qu'il aurait toujours une place privilégiée dans son cœur.  
Simplement parce qu'il pouvait le comprendre, comme personne. Et que c'était réciproque.  
C'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Peut était-ce parce qu'ils avaient vécu les mêmes choses, peut être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient expérimenté la même douleur.

Quand il avait quitté le village, quelque chose s'était brisée en lui.  
Il ne pensait qu'a sa vengeance, et à devenir plus fort pour tuer son frère. Naruto avait fait partie des dommages collatéraux de sa quête.

Mais non, voilà, il avait promis de le ramener, et il le ferait. C'est à cause de son obstination qu'ils étaient face à face aujourd'hui.

« Reviens à Konoha. Reviens vers ta famille, reviens vers tes amis. »

Sasuke releva les yeux vers Naruto et le dévisagea.

« Ma famille ? Je n'ai plus de famille, Naruto !  
\- Nous sommes ta famille. »

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa. Ça voulait dire quoi cette phrase ?

« Quoi ? »

Naruto soupira et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Sasuke avait l'air perdu, et le fixait, complètement désemparé.

« Tu n'as plus ton frère, ni tes parents, mais tu as tes amis. Nous sommes tes amis et nous serons ta famille. »

Les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence. A qui ferait le premier pas, et a qui perdrait le duel.

« Ce n'est pas un combat de regard, Sas'ke. Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes … , Pourquoi es-tu aussi stupide ! »

Le blond fit demi-tour et tourna le dos à Sasuke. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, et défit son bandeau frontal. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il faisait, et tendit le bras vers lui. Naruto posa sa main sur son cœur, et souffla.

« Tu sais, ça a été difficile de me retrouver ici devant toi. De tenir cette promesse, faite à Sakura-chan il y a trois ans. Chaque fois qu'on t'a vu, tu semblais t'enfoncer de plus en plus dans ta vengeance contre ton frère, puis contre le village. Tout le monde voulait ta mort, là-bas. Il y a deux choses auxquels je tiens plus que tout. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
\- Non.  
\- Fait un effort, Sasuke.  
\- … Le village … et je ne sais pas. »

Naruto soupira, et se retourna vers son camarade. Une lueur que Sasuke ne connaissait pas brillait dans son regard.

« Oui, le village. Et la deuxième chose, c'est toi. »

Cette fois, Sasuke pensait que plus rien ne pourrait le choquer. Mais son meilleur ami se retourna et s'avança vers lui.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas compris, c'est que tu es vraiment stupide. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je te courre après ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue, d'ailleurs ? J'aurais dû abandonner depuis longtemps, tout aurait été tellement plus simple ! Pas de combats épuisants, de rejets, de refus ! Pourquoi tu as préféré suivre Madara, Orochimaru, et l'Akatsuki plutôt que de rester avec nous ? Pourquoi tu as voulu détruire Konoha ? Comment as tu pu pensé que j'allais te laisser partir ? Tu sais que j'aurais pu t'aider a te venger d'Itachi. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire la route seul ! C'est ta maison, ce sont tes racines. C'est un lien que tu ne peux pas couper, parce que ce lien, je le protège. La volonté du Feu protège les liens qui t'unissent à Konoha. »

Naruto lui tourna à nouveau le dos, avant de faire les cent pas.

« Parce que si tu renies ce lien qui t'uni au village, alors tu renies ton clan. Tu renies le clan Uchiha, le clan que tu as tant voulu venger. Tu renies aussi ton frère qui s'est sacrifié pour protéger le village. Tu renies Kakashi-sensei, qui t'as permis de devenir suffisamment fort pour partir avec Orochimaru. Tu renies Sakura, qui t'as aimé avec aveuglement pendant des années, qui soutient depuis toujours que tu es innocent de crimes que tu as commis, qui nies le fait que tu ai essayé de la tuer. Et tu me renies. Tu me renies, moi. Ton ami qui t'as toujours soutenu, qui s'est présenté comme ton rival, comme ton alter-ego. Comment tu peux vouloir t'éloigner de nous ? De moi ? »

Naruto prit sa tête dans sa main, et laissa couler quelques larmes.

« Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ? »

Naruto fit volteface et se retourna complètement vers son ami de toujours. Sasuke prit la parole.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tout simplement pas m'oublier … ? Me laisser accomplir ce pourquoi je suis parti ... ? »

Sasuke releva la tête et regarda son ami. Il commençait à se douter de la réponse que Naruto fournirait. Ou plutôt, il savait ce qu'il voulait que le blond lui dise. Qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, parce qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre loin de lui plus longtemps, ou qu'il était indispensable a son existence.

Parce que si la fierté très mal placée de Sasuke n'existait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis belle lurette. Mais ne rêvons pas, nous parlons de Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes POURQUOI ? »

Réaction naturelle de Naruto quand il se sent agressé, la colère. Et Naruto était très en colère.

« Et bien, je vais te dire pourquoi ! J'ai promis à Sakura-chan de te ramener ! Jamais je ne briserai une promesse, tu m'entends ! Tu es … tu es la seule personne qui me comprenne … J'ai besoin que tu sois là … »

Sasuke regarda Naruto dans les yeux, perturbé de voir ce bleu lagon d'habitude si intense devenir sombre et brillant de larmes.

« Tu es un idiot, Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

Naruto se rapprocha de lui, le pas vif, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Comment tu fais pour être aveugle ? Pour ne pas comprendre ? Tu crois que j'aurais fait tout ça pour n'importe lequel de mes amis ? Pour Kiba, ou Shikamaru ? »

Sasuke fit un pas vers lui, alors Naruto le regardait fixement, les mains tremblantes de colère.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Uchiwa. Depuis tellement longtemps que c'est devenu normal. C'est normal pour moi de penser à toi tous les matins, tous les soirs, en me demandant à chaque mission si je vais te croiser hors du village. Je suis putain d'amoureux de toi, Sasuke. »

Il y avait un peu de vent. A part la voix de Naruto qui résonnait contre la roche, on n'entendait rien d'autre.

« Que vaut mon rêve d'être Hokage si je ne peux pas le partager avec la personne qui m'est la plus chère ? Konoha sans toi, ce n'est pas Konoha. Si je dois mourir pour te ramener, je le ferais. »

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait même plus comment respirer. Son corps bougea tout seul, et il courut jusque Naruto, qui pleurait.

« Si ce n'est pas avec toi, si ce n'est pas toi, alors ce ne sera personne d'autre. »

Naruto le serra dans ses bras, rongé par la peur que ce soit un rêve, que Sasuke lui crie de le lâcher et se sauve, encore, qu'il s'enfuie loin de lui, encore, quelque part où il ne pourrait pas le retrouver. Sasuke referma ses bras autour de son ami, laissant ses larmes couler pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Itachi et la découverte du complot contre les Uchihas.

Le blond glissa sa tête dans son cou, sanglotant toujours. Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, caressant doucement le crâne de Naruto pour le réconforter. Ce dernier se serra plus fort contre lui, inspirant son odeur.

« S'il te plait, rentre au village. Reste avec moi, Sasuke. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. S'il te plait, reste. »

Sasuke ferma les yeux, serrant sa Naruto contre lui. Comment pouvait-il le laisser seul ? Naruto venait d'être plus honnête en a peine quelques minutes que lui pendant toute sa vie. Prétendre détester tout le monde, haïr Naruto, le traiter comme un perdant, un moins que rien …

Il nicha son visage dans le cou du blond, et si bas que Naruto crut avoir mal entendu, il donna sa réponse.

« Je suis rentré, Naruto. »

* * *

Et voila pour cet OS, j'écrirai peut etre la suite un jour si j'ai le courage, n'hésitez pas a me dire si ça vous a plu !

A plus dans le bus,

Eris Laufeyson.


End file.
